Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Secret of Dark Pixie Dust
by Hand271992
Summary: An ancient evil has been unleashed.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**Jake and the Neverland Pirates the Secret of Dark Pixie Dust**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

10,000 years ago a wicked sorceress named Mafina created dark pixie which she used to destroy everything in Neverland. Many brave fairies tried to stop her, but none prevailed, until one day a young pirate who was small, slender, 7 years old, beautiful, medium skin, rosy cheeks, brown eyes, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, brown pigtailed hair with orange beads on it, gold loop earrings, both pink shirt and bandanna, purple pants, red boots, pendant with a small pixie dust pouch girl who was friends with fairies and the guardian of Pixie Hollow stepped forward to oppose her. The sorceress tried to destroy the young guardian, but the dark pixie dust was pushed away by a glow of light surrounding the guardian. The guardian then pulled out a wand which was made from special magic pixie dust and when she used it on the sorceress she screamed in terrible pain. Part of her left arm was destroyed, but she was able to grow a new one thanks to the dark pixie dust. The battle between the guardian and Mafina was intense, but in the end with a powerful blast from the wand Mafina was finally defeated. She imprisoned the wicked sorceress inside a magical chest that the fairies created from the special magic pixie dust and locked it with a fairy shape key. They hid the chest somewhere in pixie hallow so nobody would ever free Mafina cause if they do then all would be lost. The years went by and the chest stayed hidden, but the fairies knew that they would have to be ready for if Mafina would ever return, they would need to have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Solarina Kiddnapped

**Chapter 2**

**Kidnapping A Princess **

Its midnight in jolly old London and everybody is asleep at this hour including Princess Solaria a ten year old girl with long blonde hair that was down to her shoulders, light skin, rosy cheeks and blue eyes that sparkle in the night who happens to be the daughter of the King and Queen of London who is dreaming of adventure in faraway places. She wants to see the world have a life of freedom and be someone else just for one day. The Princess hears a noise and wakes up to find none other than that sneaky villainess crook Captain Hook. Solaria was about to scream until Hook gagged her and then Mr. Smee put her in a sack and headed out the door. By the time the King and Queen along with the palace guards showed up it was too late, Hook and Smee made it back to their ship the Jolly Roger which was flying high above the courtyard. Who are you? The King demanded. I am Captain Hook and I'll be taking your daughter as a member of my crew said Hook. Please don't take our daughter we'll give you anything you want said the Queen with a tear hanging from her eye lid. Oh, but I already have what I want so I'll be going now, cast off men shouted Hook as his men carried out his orders. They flew up in the sky and headed straight to the second star to the right which leads to Neverland. They reached Neverland and headed for their Hideout at Skull Rock. Smee opened the sack only to be hit by Solaria. Ow, ow, ow cried Solaria kissing her hand. Sharky and Bone just stood where they were at and stared at the bare footed girl in her night dress. They quickly stood at attention as the approached her and then he took his hat off as bowed before her. A thousand pardons for the rude commendation my dear I am Captain James Hook and I welcome you on my ship said Hook. Why have you kidnapped me? Solarina asked. You seem to misunderstand my intentions, have you ever wanted to be a pirate said Hook. The very idea of becoming a pirate disgusted her, but part of her longed for adventure and freedom. I accept your offer I'm tired of being Princess and long for adventure said Solaria. Very well, please lower your head so I can make it official said Hook. Solaria lowered her head and Hook unsheathed his sword and cleared his throat. From this moment, Princess Solaria is no more you shall be known as uh what do you want to be called? Hook asked. Solaria the first said Solaria. No point of getting rid of her name and it does sound like a very good title. Solaria the first shall now be an official member of the Jolly Roger commanded by yours truly, James Hook. Make a note of this Mr. Smee for we have a lady on deck. Arise Solaria the First and accept your sword said Hook. Solaria rose up and accepted her sword. Being a pirate was exciting for Solaria because she no longer has to worry about her parents' objections about her ideas, she was free, free from her parents free from being a princess and the responsibility of her people. It is time that Solaria the First also get a makeover, something even her own parents wouldn't recognize. Come along Solaria…your new life begins today said Hook. So Solaria followed Hook and Smee into room, as the door closed behind her she knew that this was the beginning of her new life and she loved it.


	3. Chapter 3 Pixie Hollow

**Chapter 3**

**Pixie Hollow**

On Pirate Island Jake and his crew are finishing up breakfast when Izzy found her pouch of pixie dust missing. Hey guys have you seen my pouch of pixie dust? Izzy asked. I'm sure it's around here somewhere Izzy, let's look together said Jake. Just then the fairy stone started to shine which means the fairies have a message for their friends. Hey mateys look the fairy stone is starting to glow said Jake. That means the fairies have a message for us said Izzy. They went outside to listen to the message that the fairies had for them and it was not good. Listen closely pirate friends for we have terrible news, a great evil is about to be unleashed on Neverland you must come to Pixie Hollow at once said the stone. Shiver me timbers that's horrible said Izzy. We better get to Pixie Hollow and fast said Jake. Is everybody ready? Skully asked. I've got my sword said Jake. I've got my map said Cubby. I don't have my pixie dust though said Izzy and off they went on their good ship Bucky.

Yo-ho mateys away  
There'll be treasure and adventure today  
Heave-ho here we go  
Together as a team  
With Jake and the Neverland pirates  
And ME!

They sailed for Neverland and headed straight for Pixie Hollow. When Jake and his crew finally got there they were welcomed by Queen Clarion ruler of the fairies in Pixie Hollow. Greetings pirate friends, we're ever so glad that you got our message said Queen Clarion. Our pleasure your majesty, what seems to be the problem? Jake asked. Perhaps it's best if we show you rather than tell you said Queen Clarion leading Jake and his friends to the pixie dust tree. They used pixie dust to fly up the tree until they got to the top and saw a chest that was on a pedestal. This is called the forbidden chest, inside is Mafia said Queen Clarion. I've heard of her she's the evil sorceress that tried to take over Neverland 10,000 years ago, but I thought it was just a myth said Izzy. I'm afraid it's more than that, she created an evil force called dark pixie dust which she used to destroy everything in her path until one day a young pirate who was the guardian of Pixie Hollow used a magic wand made from special magic pixie dust to defeat Mafia and imprisoned her inside this chest, but now the chest is starting to unleash a huge amount of energy which means Mafia is awakening and is trying to escape, however the only way to open it is with this special key I wear around my neck said Queen Clarion. Ahoy mateys the chest is starting to leak said Skully. Dark pixie dust cried Queen Clarion. It tries to attack Jake and his crew until Clarion used some of the special magic pixie dust on it which destroyed it. This is not good I thought this chest was supposed to contain the dark pixie dust, why is it leaking out? Izzy asked. I'm afraid over the years of dormant Mafia's evil power has grown even stronger, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time until the dark pixie dust escapes and destroy Pixie Hollow unless we find the pixie dust dust wand of light said Queen Clarion. That's awesome accept we don't know where it is said Cubby. It's hidden inside a hidden cave somewhere in the forest of Pixie Hollow said Queen Clarion. All of a sudden the chest disappears. The chest it's gone cried Jake. Yay hey, no way cried Izzy. Aw coconuts cried Cubby. Crackers cried Skully. Looking for this said a voice behind them. They turned around and right before their eyes there was Captain Hook. Captain Hook?! Cried everybody. Thank you pupinjays for the chest said Hook. It's not what you think Hook said Jake. I know it's not a treasure chest it's a magic chest that contains the evil sorceress Mafina, at first I thought it was just a myth, but now it turns out to be real. I wonder what would happen if I open it said Hook as he tries to open the chest. Give it up Hook as long as we have the key you can't open the chest said Queen Clarion holding up key. Smee snuck up behind her and caught her with small net. I got her captain, your plan worked said Smee. Well done Smee let's be off said Hook getting out his whirly hook and taking off with Smee grabbing on. Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully couldn't go after them because they couldn't fly, just then the royal fairy guards went after them. Unfortunately Hook came prepared, Smee fired a water gun at them which made their wings soaked. Now what do we do? Cubby asked. The other fairies came and gave Izzy a new pouch of pixie dust to make them fly after Hook. Hook quickly landed in a clearing where Sharky and Bones were waiting. Is everything ready? Hook asked. Aye captain everything's ready said Sharky. Jake and his crew landed right in front of Hook. Ah glad you could make it. Mr. Smee, would you bring out the surprise we have for our friends please said Hook. Right away captain said Smee going behind some bushes. What are you up to Hook? Jake asked. I want you all to meet the newest member of the Jolly Roger and here she comes now said Hook turning around and motioning Jake to do the same. Hook snapped his fingers telling Sharky and Bones to sing.

Listen up mateys

There's a new pirate

Here on Neverland

She's a swashbuckling buccaneer

She can sneak and creep

She can even dance

So give a cheer

To the newest pirate member

The one the only

Solaria the First

At the final note a young girl with jean pants and a decorated blouse. Solaria the First reporting for duty Captain said Solaria saluting. Hook saluted back at her. So what do you think of me newest crew member Jake? Hook asked. How…where did you get a new crew mate? Jake asked. I snuck into your hideout and borrowed Izzy's pixie dust to make my ship fly to London. She was tired of being a princess so she gladly joined me said Hook. She's a princess? Cubby asked. Not any more I'm a pirate now and I'm never returning to London. Captain, permission to deal with this scallywag said Solaria. Hook nod his head yes and she draw her sword as Jake drew his. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must said Jake. They both took a fighting stance and started charging at each other. For a princess Solaria handled her sword really well, its because her father is a great warrior and he taught her how to fight with a sword. Jake tried to keep up, but Solaria was stronger Solaria was faster and Solaria was the winner, she knocked Jake's sword out of his hand. Do yield? Solaria asked. Never, we never give up right mateys? Jake looked, but he saw Izzy and Cubby tied up and Skully in a cage. Foolish boy you fell right into our trap said Solaria with a crocked smile. Jake knew he had no choice so reluctantly he yield. Solaria then tied Jake up and put him with the others. Hook then grabed the key from Queen Clarion and started to open the chest. Hook, please stop this you don't know what you're doing. Jake pleaded. I know exactly what I am doing said Hook putting the key in the hole and turning it clock wise to unlock it. The chest burst open and the dark pixie dust came out and started to take form a creepy young woman with long black hair. At last after 10,000 years I'm finally free said Mafia. Hook approached her and bowed before her tipping his hat. I am Captain James Hook the one who has freed you milady said Hook. At first Mafia was going to dispose of him and his worthless crew, but she sensed the evil deep within him and thought that he could be of use to her. For your great effort of freeing me I shall make you and your crew my minions do this and you shall be rewarded said Mafia. With treasure? Hook asked. Not treasure power, I will give you untold power said Mafia. Hook thought about it and imagined with that kind of power he would be able to find all the treasure in Neverland, so humbly agreed. Mafia noticed Izzy and recognized her as the guardian of Pixie Hollow. You! You're the guardian that imprisoned me in that chest cried Mafia. Who me? Izzy asked. Your majesty, how come Mafia thinks Izzy is the guardian. Jake whispered. Because the guardian looks just like Izzy and there's something else only she alone can use the wand if anybody else tries it the wand won't work said Queen Clarion. How come you didn't tell us earlier? Cubby asked. I was going to when we got to the cave, but-what are you whispering about said Mafia. None of your business you old hag said Clarion. How dare you speak to me that way said Mafia as she shocks her with a lightning bolt from her right hand? Leave her alone it's me you want said Izzy. Mafia stops and waves her hand for Hook to come forward. Gather them up we're moving out in search for hideout said Mafia. I have something in mind milady said Hook. Lead the way captain said Mafia. Smee, Sharky, Bones and Solaria gathered Jake and his friends up and heads back to the ship. A fine ship you have good tastes captain said Mafia. Thank you milady we shall sail for our hideout at Skull Rock. Solaria, put these pests below deck said Hook. Solaria salutes Hook and takes Jake and his friends below deck. Solaria listen to me you don't have to follow Hook you can still stop him and Mafia just untie us you don't belong with him said Jake. Solaria takes her hand and slaps Jake across his face. You're wrong this is exactly where I belong and there's nothing you can do to stop me said Solaria as she heads up on deck. It's hopeless she's as evil as hook is said Jake. Don't give up Jake I know there's good in her you just have to keep on trying said Izzy. Thanks, Izzy you're a good friend, uh Izzy? Jake asked. Yes? Izzy asked. You and I have been friends for a very long time and I thought that we could that is if you what I mean is…Jake? Izzy asked. Yes, Izzy? Jake asked. Stop talking said Izzy as they pressed their lips at each other sharing their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Choas Unleashed

**Chapter 4**

**Chaos Unleashed**

They made it to their hideout at Skull Rock and Mafia used her powers to build a fortress on top of it. She then unleashed dark pixie dust all over Neverland. Slowly it destroyed everything that was covered. Solaria goes down below deck with the prisoner's food. Your daily bread and water, oh just to let you know the dark pixie dust has been unleashed, Neverland will be destroyed, and then, my captain will gather all the treasure said Solaria as she goes back up deck. This isn't good we have to stop Mafia before it's too late. Queen Clarion, can you lead Izzy to the cave? Said Jake. I'm not leaving you Jake said Izzy. It's the only way you're the only one that can use the wand to defeat Mafia said Jake. But, Jake I—Izzy that's an order said Jake. Izzy knew that when Jake gives an order you have to follow it so reluctantly she nodded her head yes. Izzy went over to Jake so could undo the ropes around Izzy. It was difficult but he succeeded, then she freed Clarion, and then, they flew with the help of Izzy's pixie dust. Captain the prisoners are escaping said Solaria. Don't just stand there stop them said Hook. They quickly flew to Neverland to find the cave that holds the pixie dust wand of light. You idiots can't you do anything right said Hook. Mafia walked up to Hook and reassured him. Forget about them soon Neverland will be nothing but a wasteland of darkness said Mafia. Uh, Mafia about that promise about giving me untold power? Said Hook. Ah, yes I almost forgot, very well I grant your wish said Mafia. She spread out her arms and a dark energy was unleashed on Hook and his crew. Amazing, I've never felt anything like this said Hook. The rest of the crew were amazed by the incredible power to. Just then a ball of light appeared in front of them and took form. Peter Pan? Hook shouted. Is this another crew member Hook? Mafia asked. Me, a member of Hook's crew never, he's my nemesis said Peter. My you're very spirited, I could use someone like you. Join me and we will conjure Neverland said Mafia. I rather die than join an ugly old hag like you said Peter. THAT CAN BE ARANGED! Shouted Mafia. She looked over to Hook made a motion with her hand crossing her neck. Hook smiled maliciously as he bowed before her. He unsheathed his sword and stood in a dueling stance as was Peter. They charged at each other clashing their swords. Meanwhile a small ball of light went below deck and right in front of Jake and others it took the form of none other than Tinker Bell. Tink, are we glad to see you. But did you and Peter know? Jake asked. The royal guard fairies came looking for Peter and me in the lands beyond the Never Sea. Just hold on I'll have you free in no time said Tink. She untied Jake and Cubby, then she Skully from his cage. They went up on deck and saw Peter and Hook dueling but Hook was winning. His new power increased his strength. Peter tried his best, but at that moment Hook stabbed him in the heart. Nooooo! Cried Jake. Jake ran to Peter's side. Peter smiled weakly at Jake. It's alright Jake to die would be an awful great adventure. Peter gasped and closed his eyes. Jake stood up and turned to face Hook with deep anger inside of him. Do wish to challenge me Jake? Very well then said Hook. He asked Smee to give Jake back his sword. Jake held the sword up to his face and remembered the day that Peter gave it to him, he lowered the sword to a dueling stance ready to charge at Hook. Hook charges and swings his sword at Jake, but Jake blocked it successfully. Hook and Jake were clashing their swords at each other trying to do harm to the other. Jake tries with all his might, but even though he was fueled by his anger, he was no match for Hook. Hook nocked Jake's sword out of his hand and pinned him to the deck. And now Jake you shall die said Hook raising his sword high. Jake just stood there and smiled. To die would be an awful great adventure said Jake.


	5. Chapter 5 Izzy vs Mafina

**Chapter 5**

**Izzy vs Mafia**

Just as Hook was about to kill Jake a ball of light pixie dust hit Hook knocking him off balance. Hook gets up and is shocked to see Izzy standing on the deck of his ship with a serious look on her face and she found the pixie dust wand of light. The pixie dust wand of light. It can't be said Mafia. Let my friends go or you'll have to answer to me said Izzy. Hook wasn't about to be beaten by a girl especially a puny pirate. Don't just stand there you builds rats get that scrawny brat said Hook. Smee, Sharky, Bones and Solaria charged at Izzy with their swords. Izzy fought them with her wand using it as a sword. Back away boy I'll deal with this wretched runt myself said Solaria. She threw a ball of dark pixie dust at Izzy, but she blasted it with the wand causing an implosion at Solaria. She was knocked off her feet and push to the side of the ship. You'll pay for that you little runt said Solaria. We don't have to fight, you can still stop this said Izzy. It's too late to stop this said Izzy. Soon all of Neverland will be covered in darkness and there's nothing you can do about it Solaria. She fired an energy blast of dark pixie dust at Izzy and Izzy fired light pixie dust at Solaria. Solaria tried with all of her strength to overpower the wand, but it was too strong and it engulfed her. Solaria was injured and was lying on the deck. Go ahead finish me said Solaria. No, I won't kill you, you're a princess said Izzy. No! No, I'm a pirate cried Solaria. If you're a pirate then kill me said Izzy closing her eyes. Solaria got on her feet and was about to kill Izzy when all of a sudden at the last moment she stopped. She tried to muster the strength to strike, but something inside was telling her that this is wrong. What are you doing kill her said Hook. I can't, this isn't what I want said Solaria. You said that you wanted to be a pirate to get away from the life of being a princess and I did all that for you. I took you away from that life and made you apart of my crew and this is how you repay me said Hook with angry tone. Just then Mafia stepped in to take control of the situation. It appears I have to do everything myself said Mafia. Hook stepped out of the way so not to anger Mafia more. Izzy motioned for Solaria to stand with Jake and the others. Mafia summoned a cloud of dark pixie dust to engulf Izzy, but she blew it away with her wand. Angered by this Mafia kept on firing dark pixie dust balls at Izzy and one by one Izzy hit every one of them. As a last resort Mafia flew up to sky and summoned a giant size ball dark pixie dust and fired it at Izzy. Izzy just stood there and fired her wand at the ball and started to push it back. Mafia tried to push at Izzy, but she summoned all of the wand's power and with a powerful blast it engulfed the dark pixie dust and destroyed Mafia once and for all. Mafia exploded from the blast and the dark pixie dust that covered Neverland disappeared. You-you ruined everything yelled Hook charging at Izzy with his sword, but Izzy used her wand to Hook and his crew flying into the sea landing on the crocodile. Oh no not again cried Hook and his crew swimming away from the croc. After that Jake ran to Izzy and gave her a kiss. I was so worried said Jake. Hey everything's alright now just one more thing said Izzy. That's right we still have to get you back home said Jake. Solaria lowered her head looking down on the deck. What's the matter Solaria said Jake? How can I face my parents after what I done said Solaria? hey it's alright we all make mistakes you just have to face them said Izzy. Solaria looked at Izzy and smiled. You're right thank you Izzy I'll never forget said Solaria hugging Izzy. Izzy then sprinkled Solaria with pixie dust and then she flew straight into the clouds right back to London. Jake, Izzy and Cubby were happy for her but sad that Peter was dead. Izzy used the wand one last time to cast the body into the sea. They all lowered their heads in silent prayer. Tink started to cry remembering the time they had together. Izzy gave the wand to Queen Clarion and went their separate ways. Jake and his crew went back to Pirate Island while Tink escorts the queen back to Pixie Hollow. Tink is made as the official body guard and stayed in Pixie Hollow. 20 years later Solaria got married had a beautiful daughter and so did Jake and Izzy, as for Hook the crock finally caught up to him and so Smee, Sharky and Bones joined Jake's crew and lived happily together.

**The End**


End file.
